


The Bloap/Yoap Fic

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry, bloap, yoap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: May this fic wash away yore and yilk, forever and ever amen





	The Bloap/Yoap Fic

“I’ll protect you,” Blake says, grabbing Yang’s hand.

 

“What?” Yang frowns, pulling her hand back. She can’t believe Blake doesn't understand what she needs...

 

“From germs!” Blake added quickly. “I’ll protect you from germs!”

 

“...what?”

 

“I will wash the germs away.”

* * *

Bloap is light in Yang’s hand.

 

She runs her under the water, falling like raindrops onto Bloap’s surface, lavender scent filling the shower. Just what she needs after a long day of travel.

 

“I love you, Bloap,” says Yang. Four bubbles pop on Bloap’s surface in quick succession. _I love you too._

 

Yang begins to wash. Bloap’s suds is soft on her skin. It is, perhaps, the best feeling she has ever felt. Such a closeness she could never even have imagined before Bloap.

 

When she finishes washing, she raises Bloap to eye-level. “Now,” she says, “it’s my turn.”

* * *

Yoap is light in Blake’s hand, the fresh scent of citrus permeating the air. Blake begins to wash.

 

Bloap’s not protecting Yoap from germs, and Yoap’s not protecting Bloap.

 

They’re protecting each other.


End file.
